Comforting Touch
by NyghtWalker
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless boy who got lucky and proved himself to All Might. However, what if Izuku already had a quirk. One that everyone ignored, even himself. It's not strong, it's not powerful, and it's not flashy, but it could be a way for the small hero hopeful to make closer bonds with his classmates. Some closer than others. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this. I decided that I wanted more adorableness from Izuku, but I can't force it in my other story, so I'll just make a new outlet.

To those who are fans of my stories outside of My Hero, I must tell you the truth that I won't be doing those for a while. I don't have the passion to write them right now. If I try to force myself to writing them, it won't be very good.

Anyway, lets get onto this story!

 **Summary:**

 **Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless boy who got lucky and proved himself to All Might. However, what if Izuku already had a quirk. One that everyone ignored, even himself. It's not strong, it's not powerful, and it's not flashy, but it could be a way for the small hero hopeful to make closer bonds with his classmates. Some closer than others. Pairings undecided.**

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 **Chapter 1: Guilty Together**

Izuku sat in his hospital bed, thinking about the events that happened only two days.

Stain, the hero killer himself, had saved his life from the clutches of that Nomu. The man who had killed heroes without remorse went out of his way to save him, simply because he saw him as a potential 'true hero'.

It hurt Izuku's mind and heart. The hero killer congratulated him on his beliefs of heroes and how he wanted more heroes to be like Izuku. The first praise from someone outside of All Might... came from a man who was willing to kill his friends in the name of his perverted justice.

His friends. Iida was stabbed and Todoroki was cut and nearly injured in the fight with the blade user.

Iida and Todoroki almost died, one of which was his own fault. Had he not sent that signal, Todoroki would not have gotten involved or been scolded by the Hosu police.

But had he not called the Dual User, Iida and himself might not have survived that night.

The hero killer, the hiding of their involvement in the fight, the Nomus that terrorized the city of Hosu, Iida's brother... it was just too much. Too much to think about. Izuku wasn't sure how to feel right now other than guilty.

Guilty for not being strong enough.

Guilty for getting his friends involved.

Guilty for using his quirk to nearly kill someone, even if that person was a monster.

Izuku bit his lip. There were so many different ways it could have ended up, and all Izuku could think about were the ones were nobody got hurt and Stain was arrested without making that horrifying speech.

"Midoriya-san?" Izuku jolted up at the voice. He turned to see Iida staring at him from his own hospital bed. The bespectacled Class Rep up on his bed, his legs dangling off the side and the bandages on his arm exposed. "I know what you're probably thinking, but it's not your fault." Izuku was surprised how dead on Iida was. He went to object his classmate's statment, but Iida raised his hand. "Had I not gone after him for revenge, you nor Todoroki would have gotten involved that night. It was my wrongdoings that caused this."

"Iida, don't say that. If I didn't go, then what would have happened to you? Or Native?" Izuku grit his teeth. "I know you want to take all the blame for this, but please don't. I was at fault too. I almost killed Stain and I got Todoroki involved-"

"Be that as it may." Iida cut in softly. "Should I have gone for Native and saved him rather than try to fight Stain, none of that would have happened." Izuku looked at Iida with concerned eyes.

"But what about Stain?" Iida looked down.

"Hai, he would have gotten away..." Iida looked to Izuku with a soft look. "But at least my friends wouldn't have gotten hurt." Izuku felt like tearing up at those words. He had never heard Iida say anything so soft or comforting before.

The analytical student had his emotions, but they were over the top and rigid. He had never seen this side of Iida.

A pull in his heart tugged at him. A familiar tug that he'd ignored since he was a kid. Izuku knew what this meant, but forced it down. This wasn't the time or place.

"While I'm happy that neither you nor Todoroki-san were hurt that severely, had I done my duty as a hero in training, you would not have gotten hurt...and for that, I'm truly sorry." Izuku bit his lip to stop the tears. The words were so meaningful and heartfelt. He didn't deserve these words, even if they were out of guilt.

The fluttering in his heart began to spread out, wanting him to follow his internal instincts. He tried to push it down, but he could feel his own feet sliding off the bed and onto the ground.

He continued to try, but his emotions were more powerful than his will. He hadn't experienced this amount of feeling in years, yet here he was, unable to tell himself to stop.

Iida, with his eyes closed, looked to his feet once more. "I'm simply happy that I have friends who are willing to do what you did, Midoriya-san. I want to thank y-" Iida was not sure when it happened, but in between his time closing his eyes and now, Izuku was able to make it across the room and engulf him in a soft but warm hug.

Izuku wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He had hugged Iida against the boy's will. He was sure to be met with scorn or a shove with the bespectacled boy's good arm. It was what he was used to after all. Nobody wanted a hug from someone like him.

At the least, Iida would be polite and nudge him away. It only made sense, as he was still healing and didn't need Izuku to irritate his cuts.

What Izuku was not expecting was an arm going around his back and pulling him in closer, making the hug closer and more enveloping.

Izuku couldn't help but tear up a bit. The buzzing in his heart thrummed with delight and his soul rejoiced in the once familiar feeling he had once lost.

It's been such a long time since someone other than his kaa-san had hugged him. Though he's gotten short hugs before, those were not the same and were far and few in between. But this...

It felt so nice. So surreal. Izuku squeezed the larger student a bit more, making sure to be careful and not irritate any of Iida's injuries.

A real hug, like the ones from his childhood. Izuku let the tears filling his eyes wash down his cheeks. It wasn't like he could stop them right now. He was being a total crybaby right now.

-;-

What came next was surprising to the larger UA student.

Iida Tenya had experienced hugs before. The times his brother came back from a hard mission and lifted him into the air before squeezing him close.

When his mother finished a patrol and hugged him with warmth before sending him to sleep.

His father's short, but proud hugs after scoring well on tests or during his graduation from middle school.

But this...this shared moment between himself and his fellow classmate... he had never experienced anything more comforting and warm.

Where Midoriya-san's arms wrapped around him was a feeling of pure paradise. It was like the stress of fighting Stain, the guilt of getting others hurt, the pains from his injuries... suddenly vanished. All of the weight on his shoulders was gone, leaving him at peace and with comfort.

The warmth spread from those spots and traveled to the rest of his body, the shining warmth of the embrace making him feel so safe and relaxed. He felt like he was on air.

How was Midoriya-san doing this? Was there some technique to hugging he didn't know about, or perhaps a bi-product of the green haired boy's quirk?

Iida felt the tears run on his shoulder and hugged the boy close. Those questions were for later. Midoriya-san was in the same boat as him. His actions threw Midoriya into the situation after all. It would explain why the boy was so emotional as to want a hug in their predicament.

Iida felt the warmth grow even stronger. It wasn't hot or uncomfortable in any way or form. It simply made something as simple as a hug so profound and inviting, the warmth coming off the green haired boy was unbelievable.

It was one of the most invigorating feelings he had ever felt in his life, yet at the same time made him feel like he was sleeping on clouds.

Iida would have to ask about this later. He knew he shouldn't pry, but this feeling was simply the most powerful energy he had ever felt course through his whole being.

He would need answers, but for now, he would enjoy the feeling that his fellow classmate was somehow giving him.

-;-

Izuku nor Iida knew it, but the whole experience had only lasted a half a minute. While it may be long for a hug, Izuku still had memories of them being much longer.

Izuku pulled away from the Class Rep, only to find the blue haired student staring at him with shock and awe. Izuku was a bit confused by the look, but his embarrassment won over and pink fluttered to his cheeks over what he just did.

However, the young Midoriya wasn't as confused at Todoroki, who walked into the room after his shower to find his temporary bunk-mates right next to each other, Midoriya-san doing a remarkable impression of a tomato and Iida-san looking like he was just told he became UA's Student Representative.

"What did I miss?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I know I have a lot to explain, but Izuku's origins and his strange ability will be explained next chapter.

It won't make him a better fighter, but it definitely helps to give someone comfort when they need it.

I liked writing this so I hope you liked reading it. Criticisms are welcome, but flames will be used to heat up the moments I have planned later on.

Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is the backstory to Izuku's childhood. I know it has a ton of scenes from the TV show, but I thought it was necessary for you guys to see the origins of his quirk.

I do need to forewarn you, it is a bit hurt and comfort, but it's necessary for the story. I hope you like it!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 **Chapter 2: Origins of Comfort**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When the two of their boys were younger, Inko and Mitsuki found it hard to separate Izuku from Katsuki. For some reason or another, the smaller boy enjoyed hugging the young blond. Whenever they brought them together for a play-date, Izuku would run up and always start their meeting with a hug. It was adorable to the parents, both of them making sure to take plenty of pictures.

Though Matsuki was confused as to why Izuku was allowed to hug her son. She had enough trouble showing Katsuki such forms of contact, often ending in him rolling away or pushing her off him. While she knew better than to be jealous of a small child, she was curious as to how Izuku got Katsuki to let him hug him.

Inko however knew why Katsuki enjoyed her son's hugs, but she didn't know how Izuku was just so great at giving them to people. All it took was one embrace from him and you felt like you were melting.

Izuku loved giving hugs to his friend. Embracing someone was the best way he showed people how much he cared about them. He didn't know why, but hugging was always his go to when it came to seeing someone he liked.

Katsuki however found it embarrassing. Hugs were for babies, and he refused to be made fun of by his friends. He would tell Izuku to back off and not hug him, but the kid wouldn't listen. He was always hugged by the smaller boy, despite any protests he could have. He shoved, kicked, and even threw the boy off him, but Izuku would smile and do it again when he got excited. It drove the blond up the wall!

Internally though, Katsuki had different thoughts on Izuku.

Izuku was nice, and though Katsuki would never admit it, he enjoyed the hugs. He didn't know why, but getting a hug from Izuku was so warm and enveloping, despite being smaller than himself. It was like being wrapped up in a blanket of comfort that put any internal problems to rest. Like coming home after running around all day and crashing into bed, the sheets and pillows sucking you into a whirlpool of rest and comfort.

It was a thousand times better than the hugs his hag of a mom would try to give him.

So he let the boy hug him. He would tell the green haired boy not to in class, claiming he would punch him if he did. Izuku promised not to hug him in class after the little threat, much to Katsuki's satisfaction and relief.

And so after everyday of school and hanging out with the Bakugou Heroes Club, the two would head home together, either crashing at Izuku's or Bakugou's. And usually as soon as the door was shut, Izuku would lean on Katsuki which would evolve into a hug.

It was a cycle they both followed happily, despite Katsuki's outward expressions he gave Izuku when hugged. Inko and Mitsuki were just happy that their boys got along so great.

Neither had no idea that it was Izuku's quirk at work.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

There would be times when Izuku and Katsuki would spend whole nights bundled up next to one another, talking about heroes or watching stuff about their favorite hero All Might. While the mothers of the two found it cute and wanted pictures, they knew Katsuki would push Izuku away before they could even get a camera.

And so the matriarchs would leave the boys in peace to watch the Hero Channel. It was better for their boys to spend time together in comfort rather than them trying another attempt at capturing the moment on film.

It was night like these that Katsuki found himself most at ease. There wasn't the feeling of superiority in his heart that he usually felt or the idea of poking fun at Izuku. It was warm, peaceful, and comfortable.

He didn't know why he felt like this after hugging Izuku for a long time, but he did. Izuku would talk about the heroes on the TV and how amazing their powers were, but Katsuki couldn't find it in his heart to cut the mutterings of the smaller boy off.

So he continued to watch the program about All Might's latest victories, Izuku's commentary popping up every few seconds. The smaller boy remained in his lap, snuggling into the warm that Katsuki exhumed.

It was like nothing could bother him in moments like these. He didn't know why Izuku could make him feel this way, but for some reason, the little crybaby did.

And when nobody was watching, Katsuki could safely say that he enjoyed every bit of it.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

After Katsuki got his quirk, he got a bit... different.

It wasn't like he changed overnight, but now that he was part of the class that developed their quirks, he was considered cooler and more amazing. It also helped that he had a very powerful quirk.

The new attention from both teachers and students made Katsuki more confident in himself. Confident that he was the best and nobody else could be as great as he was... and he showed it too. There would times he would be swarmed by students who wanted to see him make little 'pops' into his hands. Katsuki enjoyed every minute of it, even if his real friend didn't get to spend as much time with him anymore.

Izuku still loved to spend time with his friend. Katsuki and him were still best friends and the blond always talked about them becoming heroes, though Izuku being weaker than himself.

While they were close friends still, something changed in their relationship. Their more close and happy moments were far and fewer in between. The hugs after school were shorter and the hugging sessions they would spend hours in were replaced with Katsuki trying out his quirk.

Izuku was happy and amazed about his friend's quirk, but to be honest, and it really hurt him when Katsuki didn't hug him as much anymore.

Whenever the smaller boy would try to hug Katsuki, the spiky blond would push him away or walk off, even when they were at home! He would usually go onto say that 'He doesn't need baby hugs' before walking away, much to Izuku's disappointment.

Izuku would still try from time to time, and while he was successful in getting his friend to cave and let him hug every once in a while, the ratio of victory became smaller and smaller as months progressed.

Izuku missed hugging his friend. He liked expressing his happiness through contact, even if Katsuki found it embarrassing. He thought his friend like it too, because if Katsuki didn't like something, he made sure everyone knew it. He never said anything about his hugs before...

...

But now, Izuku wasn't so sure if his friend liked his hugs anymore.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Apparently Katsuki's new skills garnered the believe that he was allowed to make fun of others, even his friends. There would be times were the blond would call his other friends names or call them out for having 'shitty quirks', but apparently, the three of them didn't find anything wrong with that.

But when Izuku got a new nickname, all he could feel was hurt and betrayal. Kacchan had been his friend since they were tykes...before them even went to preschool. The two of them had been through everything together.

Why would he call Izuku 'Deku'? The smaller boy knew he didn't have a fancy quirk yet, but that didn't mean he was worthless like his friend said. And to top it off, he couldn't get a hug out of his friend that night.

What made it worse is that his friend spread the nickname around the class, and before long, everyone called him Deku like it was his preferred name.

There were even times that a teacher would accidentally call him it on occasion, which hurt so much more. It made him feel like even his senseis thought he was worthless.

Why did his friend do something so mean?

Was it because he kept trying to hug Kacchan?...Maybe it was true, his friend didn't want to be hugged anymore.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Quirkless...

Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless by the doctor, due to having an extra joint in his pinky toe. With the words. _"You should probably give up.",_ reverberating in his mind, Midoriya Izuku found his dreams of being a hero to fall out from underneath him.

When everyone at school found out, they mocked him, pitied him, or thought he was different.

Different

Strange

Weird

Wrong

Quirkless

Those phrases represented him, and he couldn't do anything about the harsh words that everyone called him behind his back. He could tell them it wasn't true, but he would only be lying. Not only to them, but also himself.

All he could do was ignore them. He didn't have to listen to them. He could still be a hero, as long as he had Kacchen with him.

After all, Kacchan was still his friend...

...

 _'Thoughts of Kacchan's disappointed or pitying looks filled Izuku's mind'_

...

...Right?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku watched with horror as his friend fell into the ravine down below the log they were all standing on. Kacchan's other friends watched with worry, calling out to blond who fell a good twenty feet.

Izuku had other ideas. Making his way down the side of the hill, Izuku stepped through the damp grasses and dirt to reach the waters where his friend fell.

His friend could be hurt. Kacchan could have hit his head!

Making it down to the waters, Izuku saw Kacchan burst out from the waters, waving up at his friends up above. The blond had a smile on his face, which Izuku sighed in relief at.

His friend was okay... but just to be sure, he needed to check on him.

Dipping into the waters, which went up to his knees, Izuku stuck his hand out to the down blond. "Are you okay? Can you stand?... It would've been bad if you hit your head Kacchan." Izuku gave his friend a look of concern.

He really hope that Kacchan was okay. The blond would push away his own pain to look strong, but in the end Izuku always wanted to make sure his best friend was okay.

What he got instead was a push into the waters.

Izuku looked up at his friend in shock, only to see his friend staring down at him with anger.

"I don't need your help, Deku!" Izuku flinched under the harsh use of his insulting name. "I don't need the help of some quirkless nobody like you, got it!" Izuku couldn't stop himself from nodding fear. Why was Kacchan such terrible things to him? Had he done something wrong?

Katsuki turned away and walked up the opposite side of the cliff, leaving a brokenhearted child in the water.

And thus was the death of their once close friendship.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When being the only quirkless kid at school, many rumors started up about the freckled little hero worshiper.

Quirkless kids are dumber and less cool.

Quirkless kids were lesser than everyone else.

If you get too close, then you become quirkless too.

Izuku heard every insult and to say it hurt was an understatement. There would be days that he would be in his room, refusing to go outside or do anything other than watch his video of All Might's Debut.

It didn't help his situation, but it made him feel a little better after watching it a dozen plus times.

However, that last rumor hurt the most. Because of it, everyone stayed away from him.

Izuku didn't know why, but he always had the need to hug someone. He easily got around it when he hugged Kacchan after school, but anytime he saw his friend now, the blond would insult him or push him away.

So Izuku was left to hang by everyone, nobody wanting to get near him, let alone let him hug them. Even those who almost became friends were pushed away by others or scared when he tried to embrace them warmly.

It wasn't like the rumors were true, but for some reason his tendency to want to 'grab' people only made them more suspicious that the rumor was correct.

What was Izuku to do? The only person that would willingly hug him was his Kaa-san, but for some reason, it just wasn't the same. He loved the hugs he got from her, but they didn't carry the same satisfaction he would have gotten had he done so with Kacchan.

The feeling, the need to hug people was always in his heart, but with the way things were, Izuku was forced to ignore it. Forced to ignore the instinct to embrace his once beloved friend if he saw him in the halls, or to hold his arms out in hopes of someone reciprocating his feelings.

The constant nagging to embrace people always fluttered around in him, like a buzzing of bees that wanted to be free. He didn't know whether to hate the feeling or not, but all the same, he ignored it.

Forced to disregard the needs of his quirk for almost ten years. It soon became common for him to forget that he needed to hug people. Forget what he loved doing at a young age.

But then again, who would want to hug a quirkless nobody like him?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

 **Izuku's Quirk: Close Contact.**

 **By expressing emotion or feelings through contact, such as a hug or kiss, Izuku is able to reduce a person's stress and anxiety, and in prolonged exposure can leave them fully relaxed. He can make anyone he cares for feel fully comfortable and content through simple contact.**

 **Even someone like Katsuki.**

 **A kiss works faster, but it must mean that Izuku expressed deep feeling for the person. It cannot be forced, thus making his quirk useless on people he doesn't care for, even hugs.**

 **Since Izuku's behavior to hug was common at his age, it was never determined if it was his quirk, and thus was ignored despite evidence that it was there. He still had his pinky toe joint, but using that as the only form of evidence for lack of quirk is ridiculous.**

I know, really sad. Izuku lost his confidence in hugging others and thus his quirk's instincts were forgotten and pushed away.

I hope you guys liked it, please stay tuned for more in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first two chapters! I'm back with another chapter of Izuku's amazing hugging. And to those who may be curious, yes Izuku will be kissing someone in a later chapter, but not for awhile. He's already uncomfortable with hugging people, it'll take him some time to go as far as kissing someone.

Anyway, onto the next chapter!

*I do not own Boku no Here Academia or any of its Characters*

 **Chapter 3: Floating on Air**

Izuku walked out of UA, feeling a bit flustered after the eventful day.

After what happened in Hosu City, everyone wouldn't stop asking about the hero killer or their involvement when it came to fighting him. He really hated lying to them, but he was forced to tell them that Endeavor saved them and they only got in the way.

Luckily Iida and Todoroki reciprocated his words so there weren't any holes in the story. What made it better was that only class 1-A knew about their involvement... even if it wasn't the whole truth. Again, he hated lying to them, but he had to or it would destroy his chance to ever be a hero.

UA had crawled on after that, the day seemingly stretch for weeks with everything that happened. He showed off his new abilities with One for All, which caused some anger from Kacchan, then he went to the rest of his classes, all of which seemed so different with all the gossip about his internship and his drastic change.

And finally... his talk with All Might.

The power to pass on quirks, the quirk to store energy, and the evildoer behind all of it. The man with the power known as All for One, who was still out there.

And worse, Izuku may have to face him in the future.

The Midoriya sighed. His Kaa-san had been so worried about him and now he had a new target over his head for having All Might's quirk. This Symbol of Evil knew who All Might was and that he needed to pass on his quirk.

Izuku just hoped that the man didn't know it was specifically him. It would make things much more stressful, and he wasn't sure if he could handle such a responsibility. He was already lined up to be the next Symbol of Peace, now he had a nemesis he had never even met before.

There were times like this that Izuku wanted to curl in on himself and go back to being the quirkless Deku that nobody payed attention to. At least when nobody was looking, he could be at ease.

"Deku-kun?" Izuku didn't know when she came up from behind him, but Uraraka seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, causing him to sputter and turn around.

"U-Uh hi Uraraka-san. H-How are you doing?" Izuku tried to play it cool, but his stutter easily gave him away to his friend. Uraraka gave him a look of concern.

"Are you alright Deku-kun? You looked really 'off' in class today." Izuku blushed at the statement. He had felt a bit overwhelmed by everything, but he tried to cover it up during the lectures.

Apparently he didn't do a good enough job.

"I'm fine Uraraka-san. Why are you still here? Class ended awhile ago." Uraraka frowned.

"Don't try to change the subject Deku-kun." She gave him a mock glare, which softened into concern. "I know you went through a lot. With all that stuff about the hero killer, Iida-san, Todoroki-san, and Endeavor, it's a lot to take in for you, right?" Izuku didn't know how the usually bubbly girl figured him out, but then again, he had spent most of the day with her in class, so she had plenty of opportunities to spy on him.

Not that he was saying she does that, not at all... but still, it apparently didn't take a long time to figure out something was wrong today.

"H-Hai. It's just been a lot, the changes, the fight, Iida's injuries... I'm just trying to figure it all out out." Uraraka smiled at Izuku. She was happy he was willing to open up to her, even if just a little bit.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to me about something, you don't have to ask." Izuku smiled abashed. Uraraka was so caring. He couldn't help but assume that she stayed behind to make sure he was okay.

The tingling in his heart fluttered around from inside his being, asking for what it desired. He pushed it down. There was no way he was going to ruin this moment between himself and his friend.

The fluttering only grew stronger with desperation, but Izuku fought it. He was used to keeping it in check.

"Deku-kun." Uraraka gave Izuku a smile, her eyes expression her care about his well being. It certainly didn't help with his problem. "Just remember that me and Iida are here for you. We're your friends, so please don't forget it." Izuku smiled at her, his internal instincts pushing him to hug her, but he continued to fight it down.

"Thank you Uraraka-san, I really appreciate it." Izuku went to walk away, knowing what was bound to happen if he didn't leave. He knew it was meant to be a warm feeling, meant to bring him warmth, but he couldn't let this fluttering inside him control his actions.

Not like last time.

Sadly, Izuku didn't have a choice when a bouncy brown haired girl hugged him around the waist, pulling him close. He froze up for a second, wondering what was going on and why this was happened.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asked softly, his eyes out of focus as the feeling inside him rejoiced at the contact.

"Deku-kun, everyone needs a hug every once in a while." And with that, Izuku submitted to the feeling in his heart. He couldn't control his own arms as they wrapped around her, embracing her back with equal care.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Uraraka loved hugs. She loved receiving them as much as she loved giving them.

When she was younger, she would always greet her friends in this way. It was common to run into her friends and hug them with a tackle, not that they minded.

However, she decided that she should be more serious when she got accepted to such a prestigious high school. She couldn't be kiddish when going to a school as amazing as UA, so she became more focused about becoming a hero... in order to give her parents the break they deserved.

So she forwent her touchy-huggy side and settled with being very friendly. Smiles and bubbliness were already a part of her, she just needed to cover up her love to hug.

While it was fine to be nice and friendly, it wasn't the same as giving them a hug when seeing them. She still enjoyed giving her friends a smile and getting one in return, but she much preferred embracing someone to show them how they feel.

Which is why she chose to hug Deku. He looked like he had had a rough day, and as her friend, it was her job to take care of him. After everything that occurred with the monster Stain, he needed something to take his mind off it.

"Why are you hugging me?" Uraraka was surprised. Of all the things, that's what he says first? It was like he hasn't gotten a hug in forever and was unused to them. Uraraka hugged him a bit closer, covering up her blush at their sudden closeness.

"Deku-kun, everyone needs a hug every once in a while." Uraraka knew those were the right words to say. It was what he Kaa-san always told her. No matter who they were, a hug could make someone feel better, even the slightest bit.

The brown haired girl felt pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her in. She didn't say anything, as she knew Deku probably needed this.

Then something happened. It started small, like the warmth from her friend perforated her clothes and touched her skin. She thought he was just warm from the setting sun, but it just got warmer, and it was...

it was...

Amazing.

Izuku's hug was so warm and wonderful. Uraraka had no idea that someone other than her parents could hug her like this. It was like being swaddled in a thousand soft blankets, but it wasn't the slightest bit too hot or overwhelming. It was just right. Just perfect.

The heat only grew and Uraraka found herself digging into Deku a bit more. She took it back. Her parents might refute it, claiming they were great huggers, and they were, but her friend was giving her the greatest hug she had ever experienced.

The happiness and comfort that radiated off him was astounding to the anti-gravity girl. Where his arms wrapped around her made her feel so safe and content. She couldn't help but think of childhood memories when she felt like this. When her Kaa-san swaddled her a a baby, or when she wore her favorite onesie that made her look like a construction worker.

The energy that poured off Deku was so inviting and calm, yet at the same time made her feel like she was on top of the world!

Uraraka didn't even realize it, but her green haired friend had let go of her a few seconds ago. What she was feeling now: the comforting residual energy that Deku somehow gave her.

"T-Thank you for that Uraraka-san. I-I really appreciate it." The girl finally found that she was indeed standing a few feet away from Deku, who bowed in respect. "I really hate to do this, but Kaa-san wants me home as soon as possible, so..." Uraraka embarrassment matched Deku's as she waved her hands in front of her.

"It-It's fine Deku-kun, I have to head home too." Her friend nodded to her before walking off with a wave and another thank you, leaving Uraraka to watch as he walked off, thinking about the experience she just had just by hugging him.

"Bye Deku-kun." She said softly and out of reach of his ears. Uraraka hugged her arms close, remembering what happened only a moment ago and thinking about how wonderful it felt.

She would need to ask him later about what just happened, but for now, she was content the the warm feeling that still flowed around in her, courtesy of her freckled best friend.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I hope you guys liked it. I enjoy writing this story because the chapters are short and meaningful. I know some want the chapters to be longer, but it gives me more opportunity to write more chapters if they are shorter.

Anyway, I'll leave you to guess who's next on the Izuku hug list, but don't worry, you'll like it.

Until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chapter of this very cute and soft story. I do hope people like this idea for a quirk, because I think it's just adorable.

Anyway, let get onto another hug session. I bet you all know who it is by the title.

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 **Chapter 4: Warming a Frozen Heart**

Todoroki needed a break, it was as simple as that.

While he had gotten more antiquated with his fire during training sessions, he couldn't stand his father hovering over him with disapproving looks. The man would call him out about his flames being weak and that his left half was not strong enough.

And so the half and half user left his large but suffocating home. Todoroki needed some air and he wasn't going to get it anywhere near his father.

Walking through the busy streets of the city, Todoroki listened with disinterest as people made meaningless chatter, the occasional person recognizing him and calling him out.

It was fortunate that they knew better than to approach him. While he was not wearing his costume, only a simple light shirt and dark cargo shorts, he still looked intimidating, much to his satisfaction.

He knew he would needed to bring hope to people in the future as a pro hero, but for now he was happy that people stayed away. Close contact was not something that he enjoyed very much.

"Todoroki-san?" The dual user turned to the voice to see a familiar head of green hair and accompanying freckles on the boy's face.

"Midoriya-san." He reciprocated with respect. While it wasn't necessary, Todoroki felt that the smaller student earned it. After declaring to the white and red haired boy that his quirk was his own, along with fighting against Stain, Todoroki found that Midoriya-san had great strength and an even greater heart.

"What are you doing in town? Not that I'm trying to pry o-or anything, it's just that I don't see you as the kind of person who enjoys walking through the streets at night." Midoriya finished rather quickly, almost starting what the class calls a "Midoriya Mutter (TM)"

"I'm just walking to get some air." He answers truthfully. "And what about yourself?" The Midoriya blushed a bit at the question before collecting himself once more.

"Well, I just got back from sending a letter to my Internship Sponsor. A thank you for all the help he gave me." Todoroki nodded. He somewhat wondered who this person was himself, as the man was able to transform Midoriya-san's quirk in a week from bone breaking damages to actual usefulness.

"Is there any place that you're going right now?" Todoroki asked. He was bored, but he wasn't ready to go back to his house yet. Endeavor didn't leave for another city until 9:00.

Perhaps he could accompany the freckled UA student and ask a couple questions that have been poking at him. For example what happened between him and Iida-san, or how he was able to use his quirk with such skill now.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked alongside Todoroki as they made there way to his home. While he had nothing wrong with walking with Todoroki, he was confused as to why the half and half user wanted to do so.

He's been on edge with Todoroki since the whole Iida incident. He nor Iida really explained what happened, they simply said 'it was nothing'. Though it looked as though it put Todoroki to rest, he could see his classmate look at him every once in a while with suspicious or curious eyes.

Izuku internally sighed and looked around at his surrounding, taking in the trees and scenery that he passed every day. It never looked the same as the day before.

While some can argue that you can't notice the changes, Izuku always could. The ways the leaves grew out, the wind that blew passed on certain days, the occasional times when trimmers would come and make sure they weren't overgrown.

He really appreciated the walk home, even if he was running sometimes.

Then he came across it, just like everyday.

Todoroki noticed Midoriya slow down and he looked at the green haired boy with curiosity. He followed eyes of his fellow classmate to see what looked like an old playground.

There were swings and slides, even a few left over toys from children. While he never played on them as a child, he knew what they were meant for. It didn't look inherently bad or ominous, so why had Midoriya stopped?

The half and half user began thinking about what he knew regarding Izuku Midoriya. He was timid, yet brave and selfless. He put himself in danger for others and strove for the top like the rest of them, yet he through it away sometimes to help others understand what mattered. The boy was friends with Bakugou Katsuki until something in their childhood destroyed their friendship.

Todoroki guessed it had something to do with Bakugou-san.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I'm guessing it had something to do with your childhood?" Izuku was pulled from his staring by his classmate, whom for a second he forgot was there.

"What?" He asked dumbly, cursing himself for saying that on reflex.

"The playground, I'm guessing it had something to do with your friendship? Perhaps you and Bakugou-san?" Izuku was surprised that his classmate dedued that from what he knew.

Apparently it became common knowledge to class 1-A that he and Kacchan were friends when they were younger, judging by his nicknames for one another and the occasional times he or the blond talked about it out loud. It was actually Yaoyoruzu who asked and confirmed it a few weeks ago.

Remembering the question, Izuku nodded to Todoroki. "H-Hai." He stuttered out. He knew he should be quiet now, but sadly his mouth didn't know when to shut up. "When we were younger, Kacchan and I would come here with our friends and play games, usually involving using their quirks." Todoroki caught the phrasing of 'their quirks', but remembered that the green haired boy probably had the same problem all those years ago as he did a just few weeks ago.

"What happened?" Izuku was thrown off by the question, stopping his already slowed walking and thinking of an answer that wouldn't put his friend in a terrible light.

Todoroki also stopped, wondering what his classmate was going to say to such a broad question.

Most likely he would cover for his once beloved friend. It wasn't the first time the green haired boy had tried to appease others for Bakugou-san's behavior.

And Todoroki was right. Izuku went on about how he and Kacchan separated because his friend got annoyed of his muttering and timid behavior. Todoroki wasn't an expert on it, but after watching feeds of his father on the media, he knew a liar when he saw one.

However, he didn't say anything. It wasn't his business to get involved with Midoriya-san's and Bakugou-san's destructive relationship.

The two then made it to Izuku's apartment complex, the smaller boy giving his thanks to the dual user at the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't need to thank me Midoriya-san." Todoroki held his hand up. "In fact, I never truly thanked you for what you did for me." Izuku tilted his head to the side in what Todoroki could almost call a cute fashion.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Todoroki almost felt like sighing. The boy changed his entire thinking and thought nothing of it.

"Your words." Todoroki began. "At the tournament, you convinced me that I was only holding myself back by not using my left side. You told me that it was my own quirk and not my father's... and so for that I must thank you." Midoriya was changing colors very quickly out of embarrassment, his face going through several emotions.

"Todoroki-san, you don't need to thank me for that. All I did was hurt myself and prove I wasn't strong enough to beat you, despite what I told you beforehand." Midoriya said with guilt and sadness.

Todoroki remembered the green haired boy's declaration to not loose, which was cast aside when said boy decided he needed to convince Todoroki about his quirk's ownership.

"You broke your promise to try your best, yes..." Todoroki looked to his left hand. " But you also gave me a new reason to push myself. A reason to use my other half." He clenched his hand.

"Midoriya-san, I am giving you this thanks because you earned it. Not Bakugou, not Iida, but yourself." Todoroki closed his eyes. "Do not take it for granted. I don't hand such titles out so easily." Todoroki opened his eyes and stared at Midoriya, who looked at him with awe and amazement.

The half and half user believed that he said everything he needed to say. It would be best to leave now and head back to the house.

Todoroki turned around and made several steps to walk away. He had forgotten to ask about what happened between Midoriya-san and Iida-san, but he could always ask on a later day. It wasn't like either of them were going anywhere anytime so-

He was pulled from his musings when a pair of arms made their way around his midsection, pulling him close.

Todoroki thought it might be a villain who caught him by surprise, so he went to turn, both his hands ready to use his quirks.

That was, until he saw the assailant was none other than Midoriya-san, hugging him from behind with his eyes closed.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku didn't know how, but the fluttering in his stomach got so strong so quickly, to the point he wasn't able to push it away before tackling Todoroki from behind.

His arms wrapped around the dual user's waist and held firm, his mind no longer working as he hugged the taller boy. He couldn't even find it in his heart to open his eyes and see the other boy's look of disgust.

He felt the boy move from under his arms a bit, but Izuku couldn't tell himself to get off Todoroki. It was so embarrassing. He knew the inner feeling in his heart was warm and happy at the touch, but his relationship, whatever one he built up with the half and half user, would be gone.

It felt like hours passed before he had the strength to pull away from the other boy, making sure to give him plenty of space. He knew what was sure to come next and couldn't help but tear up the slightest bit. "I-I'm sorry T-Todoroki-san. I don't know why I-I did that, it's just that-"

"It's fine, Midoriya-san." A soft voice cut him off. Izuku looked up from his self depreciating words and thoughts to see Todoroki walking away, his back still facing him. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." Izuku didn't know what was going on, but he could only nod and wipe the oncoming tears from his eyes. His face was still red with embarrassment, but Todoroki didn't see it.

By the time Izuku finally made his way up the steps, Todoroki was long gone, leaving the green haired Midoriya to wonder what his classmate's words meant, and if something was going to happen tomorrow.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Warmth.

All Todoroki could feel was warmth where Midoriya-san held him. Where the smaller boy's hands wrapped around him, there was comfort that still had left to leave him.

He hadn't experienced this form of feeling in years. Since his Kaa-san would hug him when he was little before tucking him in after a terrible day of training.

When Midoriya-san hands went around his waist, he was prepared to tell the boy to let go and push him away politely. He wasn't a person who liked contact in any way, shape or form.

But then it happened. It was like Midoriya enveloped him in a cloak care and protection. The power coming off the smaller UA student felt unreal, like he was an incubator of positive energy.

The feeling only grew stronger as Midoriya held him from behind. Todoroki couldn't find it in himself to remove the boy, only able to experience whatever feeling his classmate was giving him.

It was the light at the end of a long road of pain in his life. Like all the stress of being strong for himself, and the duties as a hero in training, suddenly vanished, the only thing he could focus on was how warm Midoriya was.

It wasn't like any warmth he had ever felt. It wasn't painful like the boiling water that scorched his face, or the flames his father would throw at him during training. It was only peaceful and enveloping. The first time he had enjoyed the feeling of warmth in years.

Warmth that only promised safety and care, like being wrapped up by his mother again.

He didn't know how Midoriya was able to make him feel this way, but he did somehow. Whether it was from training or his quirk, Todoroki wanted to know how his classmate could make him feel so...

feel so...

Free.

Todoroki needed to talk to someone about this, and he knew who to ask. After all, he was pretty sure this person experienced the same thing he just did.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

You guys already know who Todoroki was referring to, so there's no need to make an allusion towards it.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, as there is more to come in the Comfort Chronicles!

Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

hello everyone! I hope you liked the previous chapters, because I have more for you!

It took me a while to decide who was next on the Cinnamon Roll's list of hugging, but i decided on someone less common who would definitely add to the story.

Find out who it is to read it.

Anyway, onto the next chapter!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 **Chapter 5: Melting Away**

Izuku made it out of class with relief, his shoulders sagging as he threw his backpack over his shoulders.

Finals were coming up and he had so much to study for. Everyone was scrambling around to make sure they were ready, not wanting to ruin their chances of being in the Hero Course or going on the training trip.

Personally, Izuku still had to review geography, algebra 2, chemistry, and English.

Ugg English. Why did they make it such a hard language? There, their, and they're/ you're and your/ through, thorough, thought, and though? Couldn't they design their pattern of reading and writing with a little less repetition or homonyms?

Izuku made it down the steps of the hallway, tuning out everyone around him.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but think about his relationship with his friends, Iida to be specific. For some reason, the other student had been acting odd around him, giving him looks or lingering around him in between classes.

Then out of the blue, the Class Rep asked about 'his ability to embrace him with absolute energy'. Izuku had no idea what Iida meant by that, so he reciprocated the same thoughts and after a few more strange quesions about his quirk, Iida went back to being somewhat normal.

Well, if Iida's personality is normal, but it was Iida, and there was nothing wrong with the Class Rep's rigid mannerisms.

"Midoriya!" Izuku turned and found his pink colored classmate nose to nose with him. As a natural response, he backed up in a flash of two steps, sputtered a little bit, and proceeded to turn red at the sudden closeness.

So much for all that training to be ready in the face of danger.

'H-Hi M-Mina-san." Mina continued to beam at Izuku, finding his expression to be somewhat funny.

"I know you're probably busy, but can you help me with some review sheets?" Mina asked as she pulled out some papers. Izuku was still working off his embarrassment, but managed to look at her with some confusion.

"Ano, n-not to be rude in any way, b-but I thought Yaoyoruzu-san said she would be helping you along with several others for the finals." Izuku still remembered the creation girl's speech on tea and study guides throughout the day. She did score highest in the class Midterm after all.

"Well, she did, but that's a little later this week." The pink girl said with cute expression. "We still have other classes that have quizzes though, which have tonnes of review stuff I don't remember." The acidic girl looked a bit embarrassed and nervous.

"I really need to pass the ones in math and I heard you scored the highest in that section out of everyone else in the Midterm. I really don't want to bother Yao-Momo again after the help she's giving me, so..." Izuku nodded to her assessment. He didn't want to sound pretentious in any way or form, but he took his calculations very seriously.

"Sure Mina-san, I can help you. When would be a good day?" Mina looked down at her shoes, rolling on the ball of her foot.

"Umm...today?" She said sheepishly. It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Huh?" Izuku asked intelligently.

"Well, I forgot there was a quiz in geometry tomorrow and I haven't studied at all. Do you think you could help me today?" Izuku went through a quick mental check off of what was going on today.

He didn't have any upcoming quizzes other than one in three days, so there wasn't much to worry about on that part. He did his workout routine this morning and didn't have anything planned with All Might.

Though the man could drop in and make one at any given point and time.

"Um, s-sure. I can help you." Izuku found himself tackled by a happy cotton candy colored classmate.

"Thank's Izuku! You're the best." Izuku was released from the hug, though that didn't mean the blush on his face left. The fluttering in his stomach built up a bit, but he pushed it down. "Come on, lets go to your place!" Izuku was surprised by that part.

"What do you mean by 'my place'?" He asked in confusion. Mina only smiled at him nervously, scratching at her cheek.

"Well, I already told my parents I'd be staying at a friend's house late tonight to study." Izuku didn't know how to respond to that, nodding being the only answer he could really think of to that statement.

Wait...she called him his friend... he barely knew her and she was giving was giving him such a meaningful title. The fluttering got stronger, but Izuku had gotten better about keeping it dormant, so he pushed it away once more.

Still, she called him her friend.

"And besides, I knew you'd say yes because you're so nice, Izuku!" Izuku blushed a bit more at the praise. He couldn't control his face from being anything other than red.

That, and his heart felt like it was singing at the moment, the fluttering feeling more like a buzzing now. Izuku was forced to push it down and make his way home, a bouncy and excited classmate...friend walking alongside him.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

His kaa-san would be gone until 10:00 tonight. Something about meeting up and talking with her friends. That meant the house was to himself and he wouldn't get reprimanded for having a friend over.

Much less a friend who happened to be a girl.

Though he forgot to take into account was his room and his nosey classmate.

"Oooooh! Izuku, you have so much All Might stuff! It's like a creepy collection!"

Yeah that.

After she got over checking out his room (and looking through all his All Might memorabilia) then the rest of the apartment, the two settled onto the table, pulling out the stuff necessary to helping the pink UA student pass her class.

Izuku decided it would be best to start from the material she could remember and work backwards. He felt it would make things easier on Mina, as she was probably already stressed about tomorrow.

However, Izuku forgot to take into account one problem with helping Mina.

She got bored very quickly.

After two hours of _trying_ to assist her with mathematics, Izuku felt like giving up and Mina wasn't faring much better. They barely made it through five problems and there were so many to go. Mina slammed her head into the table in defeat.

However, Izuku knew not to throw in the towel too early. They had plenty of time to get through the review sheets and teach Mina what she needed to know.

The problem was how. That was the challenge. Making the material easier for her to understand.

It took the One for All user a bit of time thinking as he made them a quick dinner, but he managed to come up with something that helped his classmate's attention span and way of learning.

Dancing.

He knows it sounds ridiculous, but he learned that she loved dancing as a hobby and couldn't help but transition it into the geometry she needed to learn.

"Mina-san, if you think about a circle's area, you could imagine a spinning ballet dancer." Mina tilted her head in confusion. How was a ballet dancer going to help her learn math? Maybe Izuku finally broke after all the trouble she put him through.

Izuku caught the confused look and further explained. "Lets say you have a ballet dancer that's spinning with her foot out, like this." Izuku proceeded to draw a stick figure version of a dancer with their leg out and their hands over their head. "While you know her leg is out half a meter, that's not the whole size of her spin, right?" Mina understood that and nodded. She was still kind of confused though.

"Well, her leg can represent the radius..." Izuku wrote out LEG=R and wrapped a circle around the stick figure that connected to its outstretched leg. "Meaning the area of its spin is its leg squared, which is two of its leg's lengths times each other, then multiplying it by pi." Mina's eyes widened and she almost felt like freaking out.

She gets it! Its makes more sense now. She went through the math of a circle problem using Izuku's method of the dancer, even drawing her own person. She then wrote out the long multiplication, with Izuku's help of course, and got the correct answer!

The rest of the tutoring session went so much smoother. Izuku used dance forms they knew, foods, and basic items to help the girl better understand volumes, areas, exponents, and geometric equations.

They spent a good three more hours going through the review sheets before Mina jumped in success at getting the last one right!

She did it! She got through the tiresome papers and wouldn't fail her quiz now!

With her papers finished, Mina thanked the stars that she had classmates like Izuku to help her out. Without him, she wouldn't have made it through the gut wrenching night of studying, most likely giving up like she did earlier.

She needed to thank him for his wonderful help... and she knew just how to.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku led his friend to the door after a long day of tutoring. While he could have used the time to get ready for his own tests, he was happy that he could help Mina in her time of need.

Opening the door for the pink classmate, Izuku bowed to her, to which she bowed back.

"Thank you for having me in your home." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming Mina-san. It was no problem." He said with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Mina smiled at Izuku.

"Thanks for tonight Izuku, I don't know what I'd do without you. You really saved my butt today." Izuku was touched by her words. She didn't need to thank him, it wasn't necessary. He was just being a good classmate... and friend.

"Like I said Mina-san, it was not problem, and don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it later on." Izuku smiled at his classmate, making sure to keep the fluttering in his stomach down.

"Well, as a thanks, I'll have my Kaa-san make you some of her cinnamon rolls...also." Izuku wasn't expecting his pink classmate to hug him from around the waist.

He felt her arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug, expressing her thanks through the sudden but comfortable contact.

The buzzing in Izuku's heart was going crazy... and Izuku closed his eyes.

'Well, she's already hugging me, so there's nothing to loose.'

And with that, Izuku put his hands around her and hugged back, the sensation in his heart and soul beating with joy. It was a familiar feeling to be hugged by friends, but one his body so desperately missed.

Izuku didn't know why he was getting so many hugs all of a sudden, or why the fluttering got so strong within these past few weeks, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain at this moment in time. He was hugging people..., friends again and they weren't pushing him away or running in fear. He didn't have to fight his heart on what it wanted and could simply cave in, even for a moment, to embrace someone who actually cared enough to hug back.

It was nice. He didn't know how long it would last, but he was happy he would get a chance to experience it again.

After a few more moments, Izuku released Mina from his grasp, herself following after a few more moments with reluctance.

Izuku blushed at the situation. He wasn't very good with talking to people after hugging them.

It seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Uh... w-well." Mina was finally knock out of whatever stupor she was in and did a very good impression of an embarrassed Deku.

"O-Oh, right. W-Well I'll see you tomorrow I-Izuku-kun." Izuku could only nod dumbly as the girl ran off with her backpack in hand, the sun now setting on this very long and daunting day.

'W-Wait, Izuku- **kun?"** Izuku thought with a blush.

The fluttering returned in his chest. Man was he lucky his Kaa-san was off with her friends.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Katsuki grunted as he passed by his Kaa-san and Inko-san, both of which were talking about something he didn't give a shit about. He went to the fridge and pulled out a drink before heading back to his room.

All that mattered was finishing his homework and going back to training. Deku was catching up to him and he refused to loose to that shitty nobody. Katsuki walked out of the room once more, ignoring his mother's yelling to come look at what she and Deku's mom were focused on.

Had the blond explosion user paid attention, he would have seen his Kaa-san and Inko going through an old baby book, depicting moments when he wasn't so arrogant or harsh. Back when he used to cuddle close to his old friend and watch TV together at night, or get hugged out of nowhere by a green haired little boy.

They were looking at forgotten memories of Katsuki and Izuku's friendship. One that use to be so strong and adorable, now no longer existing.

All because of one's hatred for the other, not that Katsuki cared.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Mina made her way home and into her room, completely ignoring the questions from her parents about how her day was. She sat down on her bed and rubbed her arms over the spots her classmate held her.

Goodness... that hug... How did Izuku do that?

It was so breathtaking! The feeling of his arms as they wrapped around her. The way the warmth radiated off him and made her feel like she was melting.

It was astounding. The tingling of her body from where his arms touched her. His firm but comforting chest that felt like a furnace in the middle of a snowstorm.

It made all the stress for tomorrow's test and anything after disappear in a matter of seconds. She wasn't even sure how she made it home with the way she felt right now.

It was amazing. She was going to have to get Izuku to hug her again.

But first, she had to tell someone about this. It was too amazing to not tell her friends about. How to tell? Momo? Jiro? Maybe Ochako?

Mina sighed, wondering that if his hugs were that amazing, how good of a kisser he might be. She... might have been thinking about it as a form of thanks, only on the cheek of course.

But then the hug happened, and wow was it fantastic! She couldn't help but think he might be good at other stuff too. Mina leaned back on her bed with a comfortable exhale.

Izuku Midoriya, the greatest hugger she had ever met; of all time. She wasn't sure if that was a thing, but to her, it was now.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

Yay! Another chapter finished! I hope you guys liked it. The next one will be on the investigation of a certain hugger and why he's so great at it.

Stick around for more!

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
